


Diaper Disaster

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln just welcomed their daughter into the world. Now they have to tackle the most difficult task, putting on a diaper.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Diaper Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> -For daisylincs regarding our conversation on Daisy and Lincoln as parents and the all-knowing Jemma.

Daisy and Lincoln had prepared mentally for their daughter’s arrival. Jemma and Fitz overloaded them with information and tips. Jemma was the one to suggest classes, like birthing classes and parenting classes. They weren’t exactly physically prepared. They bought some clothes, blankets, and other necessities. They still hadn’t found a house so they bought as little as possible, not wanting to fill up their already small room. S.H.I.E.L.D was going above ground, meeting with the president and the Avengers to discuss the details. They didn’t have time to look for houses or go shopping, they barely had time to go to the classes Jemma recommended. So when little Willamina came early everything set in quickly. It happened quickly and at a very, very inconvenient time. The team was invited to the Avengers base for a public meeting. Daisy was not letting anything stand in her way, she was going to that meeting. That’s when little Willa decided it was the perfect time to make an entrance. That was almost forty-eight hours ago and Daisy was ready to get back to base. 

“Daisy, what’s taking so long? You said you just needed to change her diaper.” Lincoln had been waiting with Jemma, Fitz, and their daughter Diana. The rest of the team went back to base while Jemma and Fitz stayed at the facility. 

“Yeah, I’m still working on that part. When is the house tour again?” She asked while intensely watching their daughter. Another reason they stayed, they were driving back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. The plan was to look at a house in the same neighborhood as Jemma and Fitz. 

“We have two hours, but it’s a drive. How hard can this be, we took a class for this.” Lincoln confidently walked over and took the diaper from Daisy. That shut him up, apparently, Doctor Campbell couldn’t put on a diaper. 

“The nurses did everything for us while I was in recovery. Now we forgot how to put on a diaper?” Daisy said trying to look up a video on her phone. Lincoln was still trying to figure it out. It could be this hard, right? Their argument startled Willa, add a fussy baby on top of everything.

“Okay. Okay, we can do this. Right? It’s okay Willa we’ll figure it out.” Daisy shoved her phone into Lincoln's hands. Trying her best to calm the wailing child down. 

“Where’s the elephant she likes? The one that’s a blanket with an elephant head.” Panic was setting in. They were late, Willa was crying, and they couldn’t for their lives put a diaper on. They were super spies, Inhumans, a doctor, and a hacker. Yet, they couldn’t put on a diaper?

“What the bloody hell is taking so long? We’ve been waiting for ten minutes.” Jemma decided at that moment to step into the room. Willa was on the changing mat crying, while Lincoln was tearing apart the diaper bag, and Daisy was on her phone? 

“We couldn’t get the diaper on, then she started crying and now we can’t find her elephant.” Daisy threw her phone down on the bed. Which only resulted in Willa’s cries getting louder. Jemma marched over, taking the diaper from Lincoln and quickly strapping it onto Willa. She looked in the diaper bag's outer pocket and pulled out the toy elephant. Willa’s cries stopped immediately at the sight of her beloved elephant. 

“Great, now that that’s over with. Can we go? We don’t want to be late.” Jemma walked out as quickly as she walked in. Daisy scooped up Willa and looked at Lincoln confused. 

‘How. How did she just do that?” Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, flooding the mat and placing it in the bag. 

“Diana is two and we’re still learning. We’ll get there, eventually.” He zipped up the bag and kissed Willa’s head. Placing his hand on Daisy's back, directing her towards the door. 

“We’ll figure it out together.” He finished. Daisy smiled at Lincoln before looking down at Willa who was fast asleep. This poor kid was not ready for her parents, but they were ready for her. Sorta.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on other stories, but here is a little something for you to read.


End file.
